SINFUL
by stepstephiie
Summary: "karena melihat kau mati adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku." #KAIHUN #YAOI #KILLER!HUN #MAFIA!KAI


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINFUL**

.

ONESHOOT

.

.

KJI + OSH

 _Mafia! Jongin x Killer! Sehun_

 _._

.

T+

.

 _Writter Stepstephiie © 2017_

 _._

 _ **INSPIRED by Fanartist #KillerJK**_

 _ **Backsound:**_ _Destiny - Infinite_

 _._

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _ **kau harus merasakan sebuah rasa sakit hanya untuk mengetahui betapa kerasnya hidup di dunia ini…."**_

Suara tembakan yang menggema terdengar begitu nyaring dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada di kota kecil berpenduduk padat, _Seoul._

Suara tembakan itu semakin terdengar keras disusul deringan alarm yang memekakan telinga di waktu tengah malam ini. Beberapa petugas keamanan dalam gedung tersebut bergegas berlarian menaikin lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke tempat dimana suara tembakan itu berasal.

 _Di lantai paling atas, disebuah ruangan dari pemilik gedung ini._

Mereka mendecah kesal dan mengumpat secara bersamaan saat lift yang membawa mereka terasa bergerak dengan lambat.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, mereka segera bergegas keluar dari dalam lift dan segera berlari saat menyadari pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu dalam lantai ini tidak tertutup. Mereka menatap sejenak pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan; hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka lebar. Mereka menahan napas sejenak saat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya dengan ngeri.

Semua jendela dalam ruangan ini pecah berantakan– dengan serpihan-serpihan kecil mengotori lantai ruangan ini, serta sesuatu yang membuat mereka tercengah yaitu; tubuh tidak bernyawa dari pemilik gedung ini dengan tiga buah luka tembakan di dadanya serta satu luka tembakan di keningnya, menimbulkan aroma darah yang memualkan.

Salah satu dari mereka segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan berniat akan menghubungi 911 sebelum sebuah timah panas melesak masuk menembus dadanya dengan cepat mengambil nyawanya.

Semuanya begitu cepat saat sosok yang berdiri dalam kegelapan itu kembali menarik pelatuknya dan menghabisi semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut hingga tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

Sosok itu keluar dari sisi gelap ruangan itu, melangkah mendekati jendela disana. Berdiam sejenak dan menatap kosong selurus dengan pandangannya, sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela lantai tujuh belas dari gedung itu.

* * *

" _ **sebuah pengkhianat akan mengajarkanmu bahwa tidak ada orang yang tulus dan dapat kau percayai dalam dunia ini…."**_

"Kau sudah baca berita hari ini?"

"Berita tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di perusahaan Park, maksudmu?"

"Benar berita itu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini terjadi pembunuhan disini. Aku merasa _Seoul_ sudah tidak aman lagi untuk di tempati."

"Betul. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan damai karena takut pembunuh itu mengintai keluargaku."

Sehun mendesah pelan dan melirik kumpulan kaum _Hawa_ yang tengah bercerita tentang pembunuhan yang belakangan ini sering terjadi di kota mereka. Tangannya mengacak isi ranselnya mencari earphone miliknya.

"Sehunie~" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sehunie, kau sudah tahu berita pagi ini?" Tanya Baekhyun –sosok yang memanggilnya itu membuat Sehun kembali mendesah.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan berita pembunuhan itu? karena sungguh aku merasa mual mendengarnya." Baekhyun mengusap surai coklat Sehun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu kembali mengingat tentang pembunuhan itu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sehun, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Sudah lupakan saja tentang itu Baekhyun, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saja." Sehun memberikan senyum tipisnya memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Tinggallah bersamaku Sehun, sungguh aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun tidak berbohong soal ini. Sungguh dia merasa khawatir dengan Sehun yang tinggal seorang diri di kota yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan aman ini.

"Kau sudah menawarkan itu lebih dari seratus kali Baekhyun dan jawaban ku akan tetap sama, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun.

"Lagipula pembunuh itu hanya mengincar orang-orang kaya jadi tidak akan ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari hal itu bukan? Dia tidak mungkin membunuhku yang tidak mempunyai apapun ini jadi kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

" _ **di dunia ini kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan; dimakan – atau memakan dan kau harus memilih salah satunya."**_

Tangan Sehun menari-nari dengan terlatih di atas papan Keyboard berwarna _jetblack_ dengan pandangan lurus memandang monitor di depannya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang bisa dijelaskan dari wajah Sehun saat ini yang terlampau _datar._

Sehun membuka emailnya saat mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk disana. Email yang berisi tentang pekerjaannya. Manik matanya bergerak seirama ke arah kiri dan kanan membaca dengan teliti mencoba tidak terkejut saat membaca nama yang tertera disana begitu sangat familiar di dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Jongin**_

 _ **Male**_

 _ **Korean**_

 _ **Age around 25-30 years old**_

 _ **The main Job; Mafia.**_

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan mencoba membaca email itu sekali lagi kembali memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah membaca nama orang itu tapi kenyataannya beribu kalipun Sehun membacanya akan tetap sama.

 _Kenyataannya akan tetap sama,_

 _Orang itu tetap akan menjadi target berikutnya,_

 _Target yang harus dia bunuh malam ini juga._

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat kau mati di tanganku Jongin- _ssi."_ Salah satu sudut bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

"Karena melihat kau mati adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku."

* * *

Sehun menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuh tegapnya telah dibalut _stelan_ formal berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna senada. Kedua tangannya pun telah dibalut sarung tangan berbahan karet dengan warna yang sama, _Hitam._

Tangan Sehun terulur mengambil sebuah topeng berwarna putih _gading_ yang tergeletak dimeja nakasnya dan memakainya.

"Kau akan mati." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak! Kau memang harus mati." Sambung Sehun. Suaranya terdengar biasa namun penuh dengan sebuah ambisi yang kuat.

 _Kuat akan sebuah dendam._

"Karena jika kau tidak mati, aku yang akan mati."

* * *

" _ **cinta adalah sebuah dosa yang akan membutakan jalanmu dan mendorongmu hingga ke dalam dasar neraka."**_

Sehun menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dia berhasil menyusup dengan sangat mudah ke dalam gedung ini tanpa ada halangan satupun dan itu mencurigakan.

Sehun mengenal siapa targetnya saat ini,

Sangat mengenalnya.

Dan Sehun sangat yakin orang itu tidak akan mudah untuk dibunuh, perusahaan laki-laki itupun tidak akan mudah disusup dengan gampang oleh orang _amatir_ seperti Sehun.

"Dia ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya. Baiklah aku ikuti permainanmu _Kim Jongin."_ Ucap Sehun dengan seringainya.

Tangan Sehun terulur memegang gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya. _Kosong._

Ruangan itu kosong, Tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan ini.

Sehun mendecah kesal merasa dipermainkan oleh laki-laki bajingan itu. Dia sudah menduga akan hal ini. Laki-laki bajingan itu pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa dia akan dibunuh malam ini dan segera melarikan diri.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau melarikan diri dariku bajingan!" Desis Sehun tangannya mengepal dengan erat menahan amarahnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya saat sebuah tangan terulur merengkuh pinggangnya dengan lembut. "Siapa yang kau maksud melarikan diri, cantik!" Bisik seorang dibalik tubuhnya dengan nada rendah membuat Sehun membeku saat napas orang itu menyentuh tengkuknya dan memberi gigitan kecil di telinga Sehun.

Sehun segera melepas rengkuhan itu dan melangkah mundur menjauhi tubuh orang itu saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang berbicara dengannya. _"long time no see Sehunie~"_

Sapaan penuh cengiran itu seolah mengejek Sehun dan Sehun sangat membenci hal itu.

 _Tidak, Sehun memang membenci semua yang ada pada laki-laki itu tanpa terkecuali._

Dengan gigi yang bergemuruh dan rahang yang mengeras Sehun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya dengan tepat di kening sosok itu. "Kau sangat tidak sopan menodongkan senjatamu pada orang yang telah mengajarimu menembak dengan benar, Sehun." Sosok itu berucap dengan santai seolah tidak merasa terancam dengan pistol yang ditodongkan di keningnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan sosok itu membuat sosok itu kembali berbicara. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun." Suara itu begitu payah.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Kim Jongin!" Bentak Sehun dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Sambung Sehun mantap dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu-" ucapan Jongin terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun menembakan pistolnya ke arah lengan Jongin. Jongin meringis merasa nyeri serta panas dilengannya akibat timah panas yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Sehun." Ucap Jongin sembari meringis.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang jika terkalahkan hanya karena tembakanmu, Sehun." Semua begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat pistolnya –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggamannya dan membidik Sehun. Moncong pistol itu diarahkan tepat di kening Sehun yang terpaku.

"Tembak aku sekali lagi maka aku akan menembakmu juga." Ungkap Jongin.

Tangannya menekan pelatuk dengan pelan. "Aku mati di tanganmu dan kau mati di tanganku, itu lebih baik bukan?" Sambung Jongin.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan pistol yang saling terancung. "Kembalilah padaku Sehun." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau sudah cukup berdosa untuk bersamaku, kembalilah." Sambung Jongin lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku yang menghancurkanmu, maafkan aku yang mengkhianatimu." Ucap Jongin menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Semua itu kulakukan agar kau mengerti bahwa dunia ini tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, bahwa kau tidak bisa memberikan kepercayaanmu begitu saja kepada orang lain, kau harus membunuh sebelum dibunuh, kau boleh membenciku karena memang itu yang harus kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup Sehun." Ungkap Jongin merebut pistol di tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tapi ada suatu hal yang harus kau ketahui." Jongin meraba pergelangan Sehun, menelisipkan jemari miliknya yang kasar pada jemari dingin milik Sehun.

"Seberapa keras kau membenciku, seberapa keras kau berniat pergi dariku, kau pasti akan kembali kedalam pelukanku. Kau tidak bisa luput dariku, kau tidak bisa mengelak dariku, karena kau takdirku, Sehun." Ungkap Jongin sembari membuka topeng yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Jangan menangis, ku mohon!" Sehun terkesirap saat Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus tetesan air mata yang masih menggantung di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam rengkuhnya, bibirnya mengecup pelipis Sehun pelan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu dengan sangat gila, _Hyungiie~"_ Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya meredakan isakkan yang begitu pilu dari kedua bilah bibirnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Maka dari itu tetaplah menjadi pendosa untuk tetap berada disisiku Sehun."

.

.

" _ **karena pada akhirnya dosa hanyalah sebuah pandangan yang terasingkan oleh cinta, tidak perduli seberapa banyak rangkaian logis yang mengelaknya, cinta akan tetap ada menumbuhkan sebuah fiksi gila menghanyutkan dalam kubangan dosa."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**


End file.
